


Burning Down the House -- deleted scene

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Fic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser lifted his chin and looked Ray right in the eye. "Ray Vecchio would."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Down the House -- deleted scene

Fraser took Ray's wrist and dragged him behind the house. The air was full of smoke—not nice woodsmoke, but the chemical taste of burning paint and plastic, and the ruin of a home. Fraser stopped by the back door, out of sight of the road and the firefighters, and turned to Ray. "Kiss me."

"_What?!_" Ray felt his jaw drop.

Fraser lifted his chin and looked Ray right in the eye. "Ray Vecchio would," he said.

"You're kidding me," said Ray. "You—we—uh, we _do_ that?"

Fraser shook his head. "He would have—if I'd asked."

"You never asked, huh?"

"I never asked _him_." Fraser was still staring at Ray with those intense blue eyes.

Ray felt something uncurl in the pit of his stomach. "You mean me. You never asked me."

"I'm asking you now." God, he was _serious_.

"And this would satisfy you that I am who I say I am?" Ray took half a step closer, taking the measure of the Mountie, wondering what the hell he was getting himself into.

"I don't know." Fraser sounded honest, and kinda bleak.

Ray blinked a couple of times. Then he nodded once, and leaned forward slowly until his lips were pressed against the Mountie's hot sooty mouth. The earth slid away from beneath them. Ray lifted his hands to grab Fraser, to hold onto something, but he couldn't, he just couldn't, so he held them there instead, touching the air around the other guy. And then Fraser's mouth opened, and Ray's eyes fell shut, and this wasn't just a kiss anymore. It was a fucking _declaration_.

Ray pulled away slowly, and looked at the Mountie. Fraser's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. His mouth was wet, and so were his eyelashes. "Ray," he said.

"Yeah," said Ray. "That's me." And for the first time, he wished it was true.


End file.
